1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved belt construction and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to make a belt construction having opposed sides and comprising a tensile means intermediate the opposed sides, a plurality of teeth defining one of the opposed sides of the belt construction and being mainly formed of a first polymeric material that has reinforcing fibers therein, each tooth having opposed sides that are disposed in spaced relation to adjacent sides of adjacent teeth, the belt construction having a land area between adjacent teeth, and a backing member defining the other of the opposed sides of the belt construction, the backing member being mainly formed from a second polymeric material that is initially separate from the material of the teeth, the method comprising the steps of providing a grooved drum, disposing the tensile means about the drum, then disposing the first polymeric material in a non-cured form thereof about the tensile means, and then subjecting the drum to heat and pressure to cause the first material to be forced toward the drum and exude through the tensile means adjacent the grooves and into the grooves to at least partially form the teeth. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,206 to Skura; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,946 to Miller, and the copending patent application of Richard L. Marsh et al, Ser. No. 502,777, filed June 9, 1983.
It is also known to applicant to make a belt construction by a method comprising the steps of providing a grooved drum, disposing the first polymeric material in a non-cured form thereof about the drum, then subjecting the drum with the first material thereon to heat and pressure to cause the first material to be forced toward the drum and exude into the grooves to at least partially form the teeth of the belt construction, then substantially immediately force cooling the first material and the drum to a certain temperature to stop the curing of the first material so that the first material is generally in a less cured condition thereof than a cured condition thereof if the drum with the first material thereon had been permitted to cool to the certain temperature at a normal rate by being disposed in a substantially static air of substantially normal room temperature, then disposing the second material in a non-cured form thereof about the first material on the drum, and then subjecting the drum with the first and second materials thereon to heat and pressure to cause the first and second materials to be forced toward the drum to complete any remaining unfinished portion of the teeth and be cured together to form the belt construction. For example, see the copending patent application of Robert E. Wetzel et al, Ser. No. 658,832, filed Oct. 9, 1984, which patent application is assigned to the same assignee as to whom this patent application is assigned.
It is also known to form toothed belt constructions in separate stages on a grooved drum. For exaple, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,653 to Geist et al; and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,119 to Wetzel.
While certain of the above-mentioned items form the various layers of a toothed belt construction of different polymeric materials, also see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,879 to Cicognani, for another such multi-layered toothed belt construction.